Tiempo
by Mineth
Summary: El tiempo avanza para los dos, aunque ellos se encarguen de no cerrar del todo esa puerta pequeña en la que prometieron encerrar al otro por siempre. Dramione
1. Al Altar

En los ratos en los que el trabajo se vuelve aburrido, cojo papel y boli y surgen cosas como esta. Que la disfruten!

* * *

** Cap 1... De camino al altar**

La música empezó a sonar, estaba lista. Su maravilloso y costoso vestido de novia, un corsé recto una talla más pequeña para realzar sus pechos, el pelo recogido a un lado que le hacía sudar como nunca. Dio un suspiro y las puertas se abrieron mágicamente para dejarla pasar.

Caminó dos metros solas y Harry salió del banco en el que esperaba estratégicamente sentado, para cogerla del brazo y llevarla hasta el altar.

Unos cuantos bancos antes de llegar el altar lo vio… de pie, mirándola, con una sonrisa en la boca y tristeza en los ojos. Le acompañaba Astoria, vestida elegantemente para la ocasión. Sus miradas chocaron y la iglesia enmudeció. El tiempo se paró.

En los tres segundos que duró la conexión a Hermione se le doblaron las piernas, todo lo vivido a su lado había sido caótico, intenso y maravilloso, pero no estaban destinados a entenderse nunca. Harry, gran espectador mudo de la extraña relación vivida por ellos, tiró de Hermione, puesto que había aminorado el paso, ésta lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y amenazando llanto. Harry asintió, le apretó la mano suavemente y con firmeza. Comprendió. Se lo volvió a decir a ella misma, _Draco no era para ella_. Para ella era el magnífico hombre que la esperaba en el altar con el que había compartido risas, calamidades, infortunios, llantos y una guerra; supo que ese hombre había pasado con ella más momentos malos que buenos y aún así le había pedido que compartiera su vida con él. Pensó que no se lo merecía, que su felicidad y su cordura se la había llevado el hombre que ahora le miraba la espalda, lo notaba, sabía que era él, la intensidad de su mirada sobresalía de las demás ya que era más que conocida.

Y entendió, comprendió y supo que el destino le daba una nueva oportunidad y que esta vez iba a demostrar que ella sí valía para ese hombre que la miraba a los ojos con una impresionante sonrisa en la boca y con ojos chispeantes de impaciencia.

Y sólo para algunas personas en nuestra vida, los cambios imperceptibles se hacen notorios. Harry notó el cambio, lo percibió, la miró a la cara y la vio caer silenciosa desde el ojo hasta la barbilla, la ultima lágrima que llevaba el nombre de Draco Malfoy. Hermione alzó el mentón sonrió con el alma y decidió que por una vez en su vida se iba a dar la oportunidad de dejarse llevar. Su futuro marido la quería y ella lo iba a corresponder aunque no fuera el hombre de su vida.

Unos cuantos bancos antes de llegar al altar, Draco también notó el cambio y muy a su pesar se alegró de que en el corazón de Granger él ocupara el último lugar.

* * *

Cortito, pero me encantó escribirlo y creo que puedo decir q volvió la inspiración. Iba a ser sólo esto, pero lo que surgió como una serie de viñetas creo que han dado paso al desarrollo de la historia. Escribo por placer por evadirme, así que no pido nada, sólo quizás que les agrade el leerlo. XXX


	2. Por amor

Después de que Hermione se casara no con su principe azul llega el baquete y las confesiones que se hacen cuando el alcohol hace aparición; disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 2

Ginny estaba acunando a su primogénito, James, cuando Harry se sentó a su lado. La gente empezaba a achisparse y la música elegida por Hermione, tanto del mundo muggle como del mágico, sonaba haciendo que las personas invitadas no dejaran de bailar.

- Conozco a Hermione bastante pero sé que hay cosas… femeninas que se me escapan. El camino al altar fue difícil, ¿Qué paso?

- Lo noté.- dijo Ginny levanto esta vez la mirada de su hijo y enfrentando a su marido.- Hubo un momento que pensé que se iba a dar a la fuga.

- ¿Malfoy?

Ginny suspiró cansinamente.

- A ver Harry, te acuerdas cuando me decías que no podíamos estar juntos. Pero aunque estuviéramos separados seguíamos queriéndonos y en algún rincón de nuestros corazones sabíamos que volveríamos..

- Sí, fueron momentos difíciles.

- Pero sabías que acabaríamos juntos.

- Si.

- Pues Hermiones y Malfoy aunque se han querido sabían que no podían estar juntos. Se hacían daño, sufrían, ya no era por ellos sino por personas externas. Son el Romeo y Julieta de nuestra época. Sé que Malfoy la quiere o la quiso, porque no hubiera estado con ella tanto tiempo en contraposición de lo que podría haber llegado a perder.  
Hermione se ha casado con otro hombre, ha rehecho su vida. Ha dado un paso muy grande pero hasta hoy ella no estaba segura pero tu apretón, sí Harry lo vi, le dio fuerzas suficientes para no mirar a Malfoy y dar paso a su futuro, el cual no sabemos si saldrá bien, pero con el tiempo se verá.

- Pero Malfoy se casa, está comprometido

- Pero… a ver Harry… ¿la ama?

- Se supone, ¿no? Se van a casar, es una unión para toda la vida.

- Harry, cariño, eso lo piensas tú y mis padres. Pero en las familias ancestrales de sangre pura arraigadas a esa ideología se casan por pactos e intereses.

- Hermione no se casa por amor.

- Ni por compromiso.- sentenció Ginny.- en verdad se casa por obstinada y por decirle al mundo: ¡yo puedo!

- Espero que sepa parar antes de sufrir, para algo servirá ser la bruja más inteligente.

- … Y por algo se enamoró de Malfoy. Harry, en el amor la razón no tiene cabida. Te enamoraste de mi cuando mis padres te quieren más que a algunos de mis hermanos, te podían caer seis varones al cual más grande encima de ti. Ron es tu mejor amigo. Tú no te lo pensaste muy bien.

- La verdad Gin que pensándolo así, no lo medité demasiado.- dijo dándole un beso en los labios

- ¿De qué hablan?-

Ron hizo su aparición sentándose al lado de Ginny y haciéndole carantoñas a su sobrino.

- No lo espabiles.

- Estamos en una boda, déjalo que disfrute.

- Por Merlín, Ron, tiene cinco meses.

- ¿De qué hablaban?

Harry miró al suelo y Ginny se levantó con la escusa de mecer al niño para volverlo a dejar quieto y con suerte dormirlo.

- ¿Harry?

- Dime ron

- ¿estaban hablando de Hermione?

- Sí, pienso que esta boda es una locura.

- ¿La ves triste?

- Hoy no.

- No pensé que llegaría al altar

- Algo cambió en ella Ron. Estate tranquilo. Está cómoda. Si no, no hubiera dado el paso de casarse, la conoces.

- No se que manía de invitarlo; creo que lo hizo por venganza, para que se jodiera.

- ¿no crees ron que el también quiere verla feliz?

Ron se restregó la mano por la cara mostrando preocupación. Se quedó mirando a Hermione. Su pelo había sucumbido al sudor y a tanto baile que ya tenía algunos mechones sueltos y más rizados, el vestido se lo sostenía mágicamente a un lado. Lo que más resaltaba en ella era la amplia sonrisa que tenía al intentar hacer bailar con un poco de fundamento a su padre, Arthur.

- Creo que sí, es imposible perderse esa sonrisa.

Vieron como Arthur y Hermione se enredaban y caían al suelo riéndose a carcajadas. Ron la miraba embelesado; le apretó el muslo a Harry y lo miró seriamente.

- Creo que nunca te lo había dicho, pero cómo le hagas daño a mi hermana, matarte es poco.

- No hacía falta que me lo dijeras.

- Después de lo que sufrió Hermione por Malfoy sé que las amenazas nunca están de más.

- Para él tampoco fue un camino de rosas.

- Lo sé. ¿Ha bebido mucho?- preguntó Ron señalando a Hermione

- Que yo me haya dado cuenta, nada, ni una gota.

- Entonces eso es que está feliz.

Hermione buscó su mirada y se le mostró su mejor sonrisa. Se despidió de su pareja de baile con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a ir con sus mejores amigos. Se sentó en las piernas de Harry y le tocó el rostro a Ron.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí, por qué no bailan?

Ante la imposibilidad de responderle con la verdad se limitaron a dar excusas tontas.

- Harry mi hermana le están doliendo los brazos de mantener a tú hijo.

Hermione se levantó dejando ir a Harry y se sentó en el hueco que dejó. Ron la miró y le cogió las manos mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Eres feliz siendo mi esposa?

- Si, sin lugar a dudas

Y Hermione acalló cualquier pregunta con un beso digno de película.

* * *

Heyyy a partir de aquí la historia seguirá en orden cronológico, pero dando saltos en el tiempo. Apenas tengo tiempo para nada, así que iré escribiendo pos de camino a urgencias (ultimamente la visito mucho) o en los ratos que el trabajo me deja, pero es llegar a casa y la cama me llama, es lo que tiene trabajar 12 horas diarias. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí


	3. Hermione

Ante todo… intento actualizar cada semana, pero me es imposible, poco tiempo. La cosa cambiará se los juro XD

De nuevo un salto en el tiempo, y ya vemos a una Hermione con su casita y con unos cuantos años.

* * *

** Capitulo 3**

Se encontraba sentada en la taza del váter con los codos apoyados en los muslos y las manos en la frente. Las bragas las tenía por los tobillos.

Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, apenas pestañeaba. Llevaba como 10 minutos en la misma postura intentando hacer magia sin varita para que las dos líneas que veía se borrasen. Sabía que no había tomado las precauciones necesarias pero daba por hecho que Ron si las tomaba. Era su culpa, pero echarle la culpa a otro la aliviaba un poco más.

¡Tenía 24 años! Ginny ya tenía un precioso bebé, pero ella no se veía con niños. ¿Estaban preparados para ser padres? No habían hablado de ello. Llevaba casada 4 años de los cuales dos se los había pasado estudiando. Gracias al sueldo de auror de Ron se pudieron comprar un pequeño apartamento y hacía escasamente tres meses que ella había aceptado un puesto relativamente importante en el departamento de leyes.

Una agonía le ascendió desde el estomago hasta la garganta y así, tal como estaba, empezó a mojar el suelo de lágrimas. No lo iba a admitir nunca delante de nadie, se llevaría el secreto a la tumba, su tristeza residía en que en sus sueños y en el cuento de princesas que se formaba en su cabeza se veía portando un bulto rosa y arrugado de cabello platino y ojos grises. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios lloró con más fuerza.

Ella tomó una decisión y él la acató sin ningún reproche. Se casó con Ron, con su mejor amigo, el hombre que la respetaba, la amaba y le dejaba todo el espacio del mundo. Ella lo quería con toda su alma y los votos que mencionó el día de su boda en la iglesia, los cuales escribió en forma de súplica al futuro, se habían hecho realidad pero Ron no era Draco, no tenía esa forma de mirarla, no tenía la fuerza para discutirle, le faltaban agallas para decirle que `no´, no averiguaba que le pasaba con sólo mirarla, no tenían esa conexión que sin verse y sin hablarse ambos sabían cómo estaba el otro.

No era de Draco Malfoy de quien estaba embarazada; iba a tener un Weasley.

Cuatro años atrás, al casarse echó de Draco de su vida y al recordar el sentimiento de determinación que la embargó en aquel momento supo que por el bebé tendría que volver a sentirlo y alejar los fantasmas del pasado por siempre. Una personita crecía y la embargaba de felicidad, porque ante todo iba a ser SU hijo. Se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos y sonrió al pensar que a lo mejor en la adolescencia su hijo se tiñera el pelo de rubio. Quería a Ron, había llegado a amarlo, lo que más le impresionaba es que había llegado a aceptar su pasado y cuando ella se perdía en sus recuerdos él sólo se acercaba, la abrazaba y guardaba con ella hasta que volvía a la realidad.

Si Bellatrix no había podido con ella el tiempo tampoco iba a hacerlo. Se secó las lágrimas, se subió las bragas y recogió el test. Lo llevó hasta la cocina donde estaba Ron sentado con una montaña de papeles.

- Gracias a Merlín. ¿Dónde estabas? Necesito tu ayuda, tanta letra me está mareando.

Hermione le besó el cuello abrazándolo por detrás y puso el test encima de la mesa. Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla y le rascó la cabeza. Cogió el test y le dio la vuelta.

- ¿Es un nuevo desiluminador?

- No.- dijo aguantándose la risa.- es un artefacto muggle.

- ¿Para que sirve?

- Ron.. es tu futuro hijo. Vamos a ser padres.

Ron lo soltó como si quemase. Hermione arqueó la ceja y quitó la cabeza del hombro de su marido y dejó de abrazarlo, irguiéndose del todo. Ron se levantó de la silla y miró seriamente a Hermione.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Es un producto muggle, es muy fiable, pero deberíamos ir al hospital por si acaso.

- ¿Muy fiable?

- Si… ¡Ron que te pasa!

- Nunca habíamos hablado de tener niños- dijo en un susurro.- Yo pensé que tú no querías.

- Ron.. no lo sé, ha pasado, no pusimos medios.

Weasley vacilaba y boqueaba como un pez buscando una frase que decir, quería elegir muy bien las palabras y bien sabía que no era muy ducho en eso. Tragó saliva.

- ¿Pero tú estás contenta?

- Hasta hace un momento lo estaba, pero me da que a ti no te ha agradado la idea.

La boca de Ron se prolongó en una sonrisa inmensa, le chispeaban los ojos. Corrió hacia ella levantándola en el aire y comiéndosela a besos

- ¡Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo! ¡Hay que decírselos a todos!

Dejó a Hermione en el suelo y empezó a dar vueltas en la cocina, hablando sin parar y moviendo mucho los brazos imaginándose muchas cosas.

- Le haremos una habitación verde, con cuadros de los Chudley Cannons. Le compraré su primera escoba, su primer balón de futbol, la camiseta de mi jugador favorito en versión pequeña, lo abonaré para toda la temporada…

Ron siguió divagando pero ya Hermione no le escuchaba, se debatía entre pegarle por lo machista que estaba actuando o dejarle hablar. Pero no se aguantó las ganas.

- ¿Y si es niña?

- ¡Nah! Hay que llamar a mis padres, a los tuyos… a todos!

- Primero vamos al hospital a ver que nos dicen y luego montamos una fiesta si quieres.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Y Hermione se sintió culpable por a veces entreabrir la puerta que prometió tener cerrada bajo siete llaves en su corazón.

* * *

Volviiiiiiiiii.. jajajajaja q satisfacción poder haber terminado este capitulo. Me he dado cuenta que es complicado poner los signos al principio de una pregunta o exclamación… tanto tiempo con el msn y ahora con el mvl q nos hemos vuelto unos comodos! Para ir en contra de todo el mundo… Feliz empiezo de clases!

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui.

Besitos.** Mineth**


	4. Draco

Wola! Esto es como una segunda parte del capitulo anterior, pero esta vez desde el punto de vista de Draco! Puedo decir, que me costó bastante escribirlo y eso que es pequeñito. ¡A disfrutar!

* * *

Capitulo 4 

Salió su despacho y se sentó en el sofá mas cómodo de su casa, encendió un cigarro y abrió el profeta; sumido en la lectura de la sección económica escuchó una puerta cerrarse y unas pisadas de unos pies desnudos bajando la escalera.

Subió los ojos y vio las piernas desnudas de Astoria bajar. Se quiso concentrar en la lectura pero ya los números bailaban delante de sus ojos, volvió a mirar a Astoria iba vestida con unos mini-short, una camisilla y el pelo agarrado en un moño sin orden.

- Astoria, vas a coger un resfriado. Aun no es verano.

Apagó el cigarro, si ella estaba en la habitación no quería que aspirara el humo.

- ¡Pero tengo calor! ¡Estoy sofocada!

- Ya queda menos.- le susurró posando sus ojos en el abultado vientre.

Cogió a Astoria por las caderas y la atrajo hacia él besándole el vientre y ella le revolvió el pelo.

- ¿Qué tienes Draco?

Pero no le escuchaba, acariciaba el vientre y de vez en cuando le daba algún beso. Rememoraba la primera vez que habló del tema con una chica, con ella, los nombres que le iban a poner, todo se había ido a la mierda y ahora iba a ser padre con Astoria. Su matrimonio fue concertado, no tuvo opción. Se habían entendido muy bien hasta el punto de llegar a ser cómplices y amantes. Con el tiempo ella se había enamorado de él y éste tenía sus días.

La quería, claro que la quería, se había metido en su vida poco a poco incluso haciéndole olvidar a su castaña muchos días al mes. La noticia del embarazo la alegró, ambos lo buscaban, pero la desazón que le siguió al ver que era a Astoria a quien le crecía el vientre al que portaba a su hijo y todos los planes que hizo alguna vez no se cumplieron. No se había casado con ella, no se habían ido a vivir a París. Si alguna vez albergó la esperanza de recuperarla con el bebé en camino las probabilidades habían bajado hasta llegar a cero. Fue a su boda… estaba preciosa, se casaba con Ron, con uno de sus mejores amigos del que más de una vez le confesó que se sentía atraída.

Astoria lo sabía, cuando se abstraía hasta ese punto es que rememoraba el pasado, pensaba en ella, en Granger. Ellos tenían un pasado, una historia en las que ambos habían salido perdiendo, cado uno cogió su camino y retomaron sus vidas. Pocas veces se habían visto, quizás una vez cada par de años y el mundo se paraba cuando sus miradas chocaban. Ella lo sabía y todos lo sabían. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos? Nadie lo sabía, hay verdades que sólo se saben sin juntas a dos personas, otra cosa es que ellas quieran que descubras lo que realmente pasó, y ni Draco ni Granger habían hablado jamás. Ella al principio le preguntaba, quería saber con qué estaba luchando, pero Draco nunca dijo nada, se quedaba mirándola y sólo decía: algo que el tiempo no quiso que saliera adelante.

- Draco estoy a punto de estallar, ya no me veo los pies y me he estado informando de cosas que hacen que se adelante el parto.

La miró a los ojos, estaba tan perdido que le costó enfocarla.

- No te voy a dar ninguna poción Astoria.

- Son cosas naturales, he estado caminando, comiendo cosas picantes…

- Eso son boberías, no sé cómo puedes hacer caso a eso.

- Estoy ya casi a punto de dar a luz, pero tu hijo ha salido obstinado y se resiste a nacer.

- Es un buen Malfoy.- dijo riéndose

- Pero hay cosas que aún no he probado.

Astoria se incorporó un poquito y le empezó a besar en cuello y la oreja, jugosos besos en la boca. Su mano de deslizaba por su pelo y la nuca. Draco le correspondía y se empezaba a entusiasmar hasta que sintió una patada de su hijo.

- Esto puede ser malo.

- No, es bueno, no le vas a hacer daño.

Comenzó a besarlo de nuevo y casualmente su mano resbaló hasta la entrepierna. La boca de draco viajó hasta sus hinchados pechos mientras su mano rozaba el elástico de los short. Draco abrió los ojos y apartó la boca, miró a su mujer, estaba ruborizada hasta el extremo.

- Astoria….

- Te lo dije…

- ¡Merlín! ¡Soy increíblemente bueno!- una risilla salió de sus labios.- Levanta foca, que me voy a cambiar para ir al hospital.

Draco estaba empapado, Astoria había roto aguas encima de él. Draco miró de soslayo a su sillón favorito, también estaba manchado, pero se prometió que jamás lo limpiaría, se enorgullecía de aquella mancha.

El caos del hospital lo estresaba, era agobiante ver a tanta gente caminando, Astoria cada vez estaba más incómoda, tenía las contracciones mas seguidas.

En el momento del parto Draco aguantó el tipo pensando en cosas bonitas para no vomitar ni marearse. Scorpius llegó al mundo haciéndose notar después de 28 horas de parto y de una demostración de pulmones digna de un cantante. Se lo pusieron a Astoria en el pecho y Draco tuvo que contenerse para no llorar de la emoción. Era padre y en su mente sólo aparecía la imagen de Lucius y se juró que no iba a ser como él, nunca en la vida iba a obligar a su hijo a tomar decisiones. Astoria dormía y el tenía mono de su hijo, por el pasillo se encontró a su madre y la acompañó a ver a su primer nieto, el enfermero nada más verlo se adentró en la sala y sacó al pequeño, Draco lo cargaba y lo miraba embelesado cuando el aire se paró, ella estaba aquí. Miró hacia el pasillo de las consultas de los doctores y ahí estaba ella, mirándolo con esos ojos color café y una expresión de sorpresa, Weasley hablaba con uno de los médicos y ella no dejaba de mirar a Scorpius. Narcissa se lo quitó de los brazos y cuando Draco avanzaba para saludarlos descubrió que Hermione estaba embarazada quizás de unos cinco meses y se sintió egoísta por ese sentimiento de propiedad que a veces queda después de una ruptura. Hermione siempre iba a ser suya, aunque él hubiera avanzado en la vida.

Weasley se despidió del doctor y al ver que Hermione ni se inmutaba miró hacia donde ella estaba mirando, lo saludó con un golpe de cabeza y una sonrisa, cogió la mano de su esposa haciéndola reaccionar y se dirigieron hacia los ascensores. Hermione ingresó en el ascensor no sin antes volver la mirada atrás para comprobar que era real lo que estaba viendo y Draco, que no había dejado de mirarla, vio como una lágrima furtiva se escapaba de su ojo, que ella erradicó frotándoselo.

Narcissa miraba a su hijo y las puertas del ascensor cerrarse, le tocó la cara a su hijo para que volviera al mundo de los vivos y él la miró.

- Está embarazada mamá.

- Y tú tienes un hijo, Draco. El tiempo avanza para los dos.

* * *

Bueno bueno bueno… se intuye algo más de ellos dos, el porqué de todo, la verdad que ni yo sé pq se alejaron el uno del otro, pero sé que habrá un capítulo destinado sólo a ello. Me ayudará mi inspiración personal. Mi hermana pequeña, que la he enganchado a esto de escribir por diversión.

Este capítulo va por ti pequeñaja!


	5. Todos los días de mi vida

Buenas, en realidad este era el segundo capítulo por eso de que sea tan pequeñito, lo q en medio vino más inspiración y lo retrasé.

* * *

Capitulo 4

- Mami la abuela hoy me ha llevado al parque de magos. ¡Había niños volando!

- ¿De verdad, Rose?

- Sí, mamá y había un niño de mi edad que sabía montar

- ¡No me digas!

- Si mami, y había una niña comiendo tierra.. ¡qué asco! El niño de la escoba me la quiso prestar pero la abuela se volvió loca y me dijo que no… ¡Mami yo quiero volar!

Hermione suspiró ante la sensatez de su suegra, se había propuesto no inculcarle sus miedos a sus hijos, así que si la pequeña Rose sabía que ella no sabía volar posiblemente se retrajese.

- Cuando venga papi le decimos que te enseñe.

Llamó a Ron al trabajo para pedirle que de camino a casa comprara una escoba de juguete para Rose, lo que no se esperaba es que a la hora de la llamada tendría a su marido y a su mejor amigo tocando en la puerta medio despeluzados porque habían tenido una regañina de a ver quién de los dos compraba la escoba. Había ganado Ron con tortura psicológica, pero ambos acordaron que la enseñarían juntos. Bajo amenaza de perder las pelotas, Hermione se metió en la casa dejándolos a ellos en el jardín para preparar la cena. De vez en cuando se escuchaban las risas de su hija y algún ¨ten cuidado¨ pero se negaba a mirar por la ventana para evitar coger nervios.

Los llamó para cenar y comprobó que Rose tenía un chichón sangrante en la frente y la carita embarrada de tierra y lágrimas. Abrió sus grandes ojos y empezó a gritar sacando a los dos adultos a empujones y cogotazos de su casa mientras Rose se reía y Ron y Harry protestaban.

Hermione se recompuso la ropa y procedió a bañar a su hija y curarle la herida. Su pequeña sabía volar y ella no tenía ni idea, se sintió avergonzada y a la vez orgullosa.

Rose venía todos los días emocionada por las carreras que hacía con su amigo Prius y Molly llegó a confesarle que como esa niña siguiera corriendo por el parque con aquella escoba ella se iba a quedar flaca (había perdido ya algunos kilos) y que por ende, se buscara otra nanny. Ante la amenaza de Molly decidió tomarse unos días en el ministerio y acompañar a su hija y saber como era su amiguito Prius, que no sabía que clase de padres le ponían de nombre a su hijo un modelo de coche. Su hija se montó en la escoba y verdaderamente lo hacía muy bien aunque su estomago estaba contraído ante el miedo de que se cayera.

Lo vio.

Ese niño era su calco.

Esos ojos sólo los poseía un apellido y aunque su pelo era menos oxigenado, esos ojos eran su signo de identidad. Rezó a toda clase de dioses para que no fuese Prius, pero su hija iba derecha hacia él. Se chocaron las manos y empezaron a jugar olvidándose del resto del mundo y hasta en algún momento de las escobas.

Hermione tenía un ojo en su hija y por momentos visualizaba las partes del parque a ver si lo encontraba.

Cuando lo sintió.

Esa mirada penetrante… se giró hacia el poseedor de esos ojos y ahí estaba en todo su esplendor, bebiendo té.

Se oyó un golpe y ambos miraron a donde estaban sus hijos, no habían sido ellos.

Hermione se levantó y fue a por su hija, Draco fue tras ella. Cuando Hermione cogió a su hija del brazo y le soltó un 'nos vamos', Draco a su vez la cogió del brazo.

- No creía que fueras tan clasista

- ¿Mami conoces al papi de Prius?- preguntó Rose dudosa

- ¿Prius? Rose, cariño, se llama Scorpius.

- No soy clasista Malfoy, no me importa que juegue con tu hijo.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te vas?

- Porque lo no soporto es estar al lado tuyo.

- Nuestros hijos no tienen que sufrir los odios del pasado.

- ¡No tiene nada que ver con la guerra!

Malfoy se calló la boca intentando descifrar la última frase sin encontrarle respuesta.

- Buenas tardes, vamos Rose…

- Te he dicho que lo siento mil veces. Sé que te hice daño y que sufriste pero yo también sufrí. No te quedes con el final de la historia.

- Todas las historias tienen un final y en el nuestro tú huiste.

- ¿Por eso pusiste Rose a tu hija? ¿por el nombre de mi abuela? Porque mírame y dime que es mentira.

- Se nos ha hecho tarde. Rose vendrá mañana yo no.

- Como quieras, me alegra verte y saber que estás bien.

Y Malfoy la vio irse con su hija que no dejaba de protestar y sonrió pensando que tal para cual. Miró a su hijo que tenía un mohín en la boca amenazando un berrinche se colocó a su altura para decirle algo consolatorio y recordó las palabras de Hermione le había dicho una vez. Cogió a su hijo que lo miró extrañado y señaló a Rose que se iba de la manó de su mamá. Draco también señaló al mismo sitio por el que se iban las dos mujeres y pronunció las palabras que a Scorpius con sus 5 añitos se le quedarían grabadas a fuego en la memoria.

- Qué difícil es tener que decirle adiós a la persona que amas y no poder hacer nada.

* * *

Ains.. Que penita… algunas cosas aclaratorias… Draco si sabía que Rose era la hija de Hermione, no creo que la Molly pase desapercibida gritando y corriendo detrás de su nieta ^^. Estuve buscando como se llamaba la madre de Lucius pero al no encontrarlo por ningún lado me gustó pensar que se llamaba Rose y que hermione en recuerdo se lo puso a su hija.

La ultima frase de todas es de la película_ Todos los días de mi vida_, por el nombre del capítulo.

Prius.. pq creo q Scorpius es un nombre dificil de pronunciar, e hice la prueba con un niño de 3 años y lo que le salió fue Prius, ni Scor ni pollas, asi que le puse eso.. aunq fuera un modelo de coche de la marca Toyota... que se le va a hacer **

Dedicado a Carlos… que me ha hecho volver a confiar en un hombre y a quererlos de nuevo

Mineth

pd: por si alguien le interesa twitter mineth86


	6. Permiso materno

Quizás en este capitulo en el siguiente me centre en la relación de Scorpius y de Rose un poco más, pero son una pieza clave para el desenlace de la historia porque los adultos al tener niños dejan de vivir sus propias vidas para vivirlas a través de sus hijos.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

La lechuza de su hija picoteó la ventana. Hermione arrugó la nariz, sólo había dos posibilidades por la cual una lechuza llegaba a su casa sin que ella mandara una carta previa, sus hijos se habían metido en problemas o le iban a pedir algo.

Le entregó una golosina y procedió a desplegar la carta.

_"Querida mamá:_

_Sé que te vas a enfadar por organizar cosas a tus espaldas, pero he hablado con la abuela y me ha dicho que no ha problema. Te comento._

_Scorpius puede que pase las Navidades en el colegio ya que su abuelo está enfermo y sus padres van a estar con él en el hospital. El padre de Scorpius ha dicho que no tiene que presenciar la agonía de su abuelo, lo cual me parece muy cruel… ¡es su abuelo! Y le ha ofrecido la posibilidad de quedarse en el colegio. Scorpius me ha insinuado que también me quede pero le he dicho que no porque quiero pasar las Navidades con ustedes y con los primos, así que utilizando la agilidad mental, lo he invitado a la madriguera. Él no ha hablado con sus padres hasta que ustedes me den permiso a mí, aunque todos adoran a Scorpius no sé qué problema habrá._

_No tardes en contestar._

_Tu hija preciosa que saca buenas notas, mamá di que si por favor…. Rose W-G"_

Hermione dejó la carta sobre el escritorio… su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad. Ella conocía a Scorpius, lo había visto crecer, había ido a todos los cumpleaños de Rose y en el colegio no dejaban de ir juntos a todos lados. Sólo pedía que esa amistad no llegara a nada más, pero a sus 40 años sabía que llegaría. La relación Granger-Malfoy siempre incluía sufrimiento y tensión sexual.

Llamó a Ginny de inmediato y le leyó la carta.

- Herm.. por mucho que estés casada con mi hermano sé que no es el amor de tu vida. A ti no te preocupa que Scorpius pase la Navidad con nosotros, a ti te preocupa que el causante de tus desgracias hace 25 años se muera.

- No lo había visto así.

- Ese niño no tiene la culpa de haber nacido en una familia desestructurada y mal avenida. Draco lo ha hecho muy bien, para mí es un buen padre, no que quiere que su hijo vea el sufrimiento de su abuelo.

- Pero un niño debería de ver eso.

- Sí, pero sabes que el patriarca de los Malfoy sufrió muchas cosas que se le volvieron crónicas. Lleva viendo a su abuelo enfermo toda su vida. Además es Navidad.

- Tiempo para pasar en familia ¿y por parte de la madre?

- No veo yo a los Greengrass siendo muy afectuosos. ¿Con 15 años preferirías fiestas de etiquetas o estar jugando con 30 Weasley llenos de barro montados es escobas y el perfecto pastel de mamá? Quedarnos todos a dormir bajo el mismo techo para amanecer todo nevado y empezar la guerra de nieve…

- Gin… eres más infantil que un saco de chupas.

- No amiga, tú que no tuviste infancia ni hermanos.

- ¡Lo extraño mucho en verdad!- dijo riéndose

- Hermione tu hija te dice que prefiere estar con nosotros antes que quedarse sola con Scorpius en un colegio vacío. Es una buena niña, no como la guarrilla de la tía.- soltó en un susurro.- Pero no se lo digas a Ron hasta que queden dos días.

- Es que luego está eso… Ron… Malfoy…

- Scorpius no es Draco, eso lo tendrá que asumir. Quien va a pasar la Navidad con nosotros no es un ex – mortífago es un chico de 15 años muy guapo y encantador.

_"Querida hija:_

_Me agradaría que también me escribieses para comentar como te va y no para pedirme disculpas por los castigos que recibes. Sí, Scorpius se podrá quedar en la Madriguera en Navidad con nosotros, siempre y cuando sus padres le den permiso. Estuve hablando con tia Ginny y está encantada con que, creo, serán sus primeras Navidades en las que se podrá manchar e ir en pijama. Sólo ponle al corriente del caos que se generará ahí para que no se asuste._

_Draco Malfoy es un buen padre, tienes que entender que no quiere que su hijo vea un sufrimiento innecesario, proteger a su hijo marca su valía como padre._

_Pd: de tu padre me encargo yo._

_Hermione G-W"_

* * *

Puedo prometer y prometo que el siguiente capitulo y el otro lo subiré con dos días como máximo de tiempo, pq sé que están desesperados para leer otro encuentro de Draco y Hermione y este y el siguiente son más de rebote. Y Se ya se va acercando el pq de todo!

Dedicado a mis amigas… pq esos consejos de Brujas duren muchos años más

Mineth


	7. Navidad

NO hay excusas, bueno si la hay pero las pondré más abajo… ahora a leer

* * *

** Capitulo 7**

**20 de Diciembre**

Hermione adelantaba trabajo en el Ministerio para que no se le acumulase en las vacaciones de Navidad. Derramó la tinta de su pluma al verse sorprendida por unos toques en su puerta demasiados secos.

- ¡Adelante!

Limpiaba el desastre ocasionado cuando levantó la visa y se olvidó de respirar. Sus ojos la miraban con curiosidad.

- Siento si te asusté.

- No pasa nada. ¿qué haces aquí?

Draco suspiró, la recordaba más simpática.

- He venido a darte las gracias por acoger a Scorpius en tu familia para Navidad.

- ¿No me creías capaz?- ante el silencio de la pregunta hizo otra.- ¿Cómo está tu padre?

- ¿De verdad te importa?

- No por lo que fue, pero sí por lo que es.

- Las torturas a las que sometido en la guerra, el encierro en Azkaban le dejaron secuelas que se volvieron crónicas, con la edad ha ido empeorando, insuficiencia renal, respiratoria, dos infartos, lleva un mes ingresado y se espera que no salga.

- Lo siento.

- No, no lo sientes, así que ahórrate esos comentarios hipócritas. Vengo para agradecerte a ti y al Weasley que le hayan dado a Scorpius la posibilidad de unas Navidades felices, que lo hayan acogido a pesar de que nosotros nos intentáramos destruir. Que le den la oportunidad de vivir algo que yo no pude. Me enorgullece que no guardes rencor y espero que no te cause molestias.

- Es un niño de 15 años encantador, no me es ninguna molestia, todos lo adoran, no le tengo que guardar rencor.

- No me refiero a eso Granger.

- Si bueno… - dijo Hermione descubriéndose que había una persona que lo ignoraba.

- Veo que Weasley no lo sabe aún. Sólo te diré que no dejaré que se cometa el mismo error que ocurrió con nosotros, no lo permitiré.

- Malfoy… yo…

- Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, ahórratelo. – contestó seco y sin mirarla a la cara, de repente encontraba muy interesante como Granger tenía el despacho decorado.- Llega un momento de la vida en que la persona por la que llevas esperando sabes que no va a volver. Han pasado casi 20 años, lo he asumido. Muchas gracias por lo de Scorpius, te estoy muy agradecido. Me tengo que ir, saludos.

Y sin más se fue, tal y como había entrado, Hermione se quedó mirando a la puerta por donde había salido tantos minutos que la tinta derramada se escurrió por el escritorio y le manchó los pantalones, los zapatos y cayó al suelo. ¿Sería posible que él la hubiera estado esperando por tantos años?

Draco cerró la puerta y un suspiró profundo salió. Sonrió de la forma más triste que un ser humano podría hacer y se dijo a sí mismo, que aún mentía muy bien.

Hermione ese día retrasó tanto su llegada a su casa que no hubo trabajo que no tuviera terminado. Quería no pensar.

**24 de Diciembre**

Ante los morros y el silencio sepulcral que invadía a Ronald Weasley porque le habían ocultado que ``el novio de su hija´´ -como dijo George sólo para fastidiarlo- iba a pasar la Navidad con ellos, por eso Hermione lo llevaba esquivando cuatro días, apenas se hablaban y su hija lo miraba con ojitos del gato de Shrek, no pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

Pero por mucho que lo mirase y lo remirase no le veía parecido alguno a Draco Malfoy, físicamente eran iguales, pero Scorpius era sin lugar a dudas un encanto. Por mucho que fuera un Slythetin había ayudado a sus sobrinos y a su propio hijo a recoger todas las camas, a poner la mesa… a quitarla y había visto como su madre le daba chuches a escondidas como premio y algún que otro beso. Ese chiquillo destilaba adoración.

**25 de Diciembre**

Cada año alguien era el encargado de soplar el silbato que colgaba del árbol para avisar que Papa Noel había llegado. Cuando le toca a los más pequeños aún era de noche cuando se levantaban. Ron había sido excluido del sorteo ya que cuando le tocó a él se había quedado dormido, los pequeños y no tan pequeños estaban ansiosos por bajar que casi tiran la puerta abajo para que se despertara.

Se lo habían explicado a Scorpius como unas cien veces pero cuando Ginny tocó y la casa empezó a vibrar y se escuchaba como por las escaleras bajaban caballos en vez de personas se asustó, se quedó estático sentado en la cama y al ver que no se levantaba Albus le tiró del brazo hasta hacerlo caer. James abrió la puerta y vio a todos los Weasleys en pijamas, con legañas, despeinados y bostezando bajaban las escaleras corriendo. Estaba prohibida la aparición puesto que era hacer trampa. Al sentimiento de susto se le unió el de la sorpresa.

Sorprendido porque nunca había visto semejante espectáculo, unas navidades en familia que poco importaba el protocolo y las formas. ¡Iban en pijama! Asustado por qué pasaba las navidades fuera de su casa y no sabía cómo controlar su cara de que todos tuvieran regalos y él no. Bajaba las escaleras el último, cuando llegó al salón estaban todos nadando en un mar de papel de regalo, chillando, enseñando sus regalos a los que tenían más cerca y riéndose de los regalos del otro.

Hermione lo esperaba al pie de la escalera con dos tazas de chocolate.

- Buenos días y feliz Navidad Prius.

Sonrió al mote que Rose le había puesto cuando eran pequeños

- Feliz Navidad mamá de Rose.

- Bueno Prius, tienes dos opciones, tomarte esta taza de chocolate conmigo ya que mi hija ha sido poseía por el espíritu consumista o ir a abrir tus regalos.

- ¿Mis regalos?

- Sí y por si dudas de cual opción coger, vete a abrirlo que este chocolate te esperará caliente, que para eso somos magos. Tu padre te ha mandado una bolsa, no son tus regalos… esos te esperan en tu casa.

Se le cayó la mandíbula, en un rinconcito del sillón había un jersey verde con un 'S' en verde para él y debajo de éste algunos paquetes más, pisó un par de pies antes de llegar hasta ellos y el espirito navideño lo invadió.

El primer paquete era de Albus y James era una foto enmarcada con los escudos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, eran ellos jugando un partido de quidditch en la que él había atrapado la snicht. El regalo de Rose era una foto estática de ellos de pequeños llenos de barro y un libro de Borges y una camiseta. Cogió el último paquete pero antes se puso el jersey, le encantaba, sabía que estaba hecho a mano por la señora Weasley y ponérselo fue como formar parte de algo importante. Rose lo miró emocionada al ver que lo tenía puesto. Cogió el último paquete, pesaba mucho y lo abrió con sumo cuidado, era un libro de las mejores tácticas de quidditch, un set de mantenimiento de escoba y unos guantes de cuero con sus iniciales bordadas, era de los padres de Rose y Hugo. La señora Weasley se acercó y le dio un beso en el pelo y le entregó el suyo, una caja llena de pastelitos caseros volvió a ver los regalos y flipó con cada uno de ellos, descubrió que el libro estaba marcado en una página, la vería luego en la intimidad. Recordó la bolsa de su padre, la cogió, lo primero que había era una carta, si su padre le escribía era por algo importante.

``_Espero que estés pasando un maravilloso día, no dudo de la acogida que la familia Potter-Weasley-Granger te darán. Son buenas personas. Disfruta de lo que a mí se me negó. En la bolsa encontrarás un regalo para los abuelos de Rose, otro para ella y uno para su mamá, que le tendrás que dar en privado, te lo ruego. Te veré esta noche, siento mucho no estar ahí, pero sabes que es lo mejor que tú no estés donde estoy yo._

_Tu padre que te quiere_´´

Scorpius se levantó y fue a donde estaban los señores Weasley y le entregó un paquete a cada uno. El de Molly era una cadena de plata con un llamador de ángeles y el de Arthur era una radio despertador con la que dio el coñazo a sus nietos para que le explicaran cómo funcionaba. La pequeña Lily se puso de profesora.

- Hijo, no te tenías que haber molestado, dale las gracias a tus padres.- dijo Molly.

- Este es para ti Rose.

Rose cogió a lo que todas luces era un libro. Historia de Hogwarts, última edición revisada y ampliada. Hermione enseguida se lo quitó de las manos y comprobó que muchos de los nombres de sus compañeros, inclusive alguna mención al Ejercito de Dumbledore salían en las últimas páginas hablando sobre la última guerra. Se lo devolvió a su hija con cierta reticencia.

El día avanzaba, Scorpius llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón la cajita que era para la madre de Rose pero no veía la forma de dásela a solas.

- Señora Granger, podría hablar con usted un momento.

- Sí, ¿Qué ocurre?

- A solas.- Scorpius se metió en el primer cuarto que encontró libre que resultó ser el de las chicas.

- Dime Scorpius... ¿Qué pasa? ¿algún problema?

- No, mi padre me dijo que le diera su regalo de Navidad a solas y aún no había tenido oportunidad.- le entregó la cajita que Hermione abrió cuidadosamente.

- ¡Oh! Son preciosos… dile a tu padre que no se tenía que haber molestado.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dice usted, así también le podría dar su regalo, no?

Hermione no contestó, se le quedó mirando y ante el silencio que reinaba Scorpius se disculpó y se marchó para buscar a Albus y a Rose para ir a jugar otro partido de quidditch. Volvió a abrir la cajita, unos pendientes preciosos, de oro blanco tallados con florecitas que le hacía recordar mucho a… tiró de la cadena que tenía puesta y sacó el llamador de ángeles que Draco le había regalado hacía muchos años ya, el labrado era el mismo, iban a juego.

- Si me has olvidado Malfoy ¿cómo es que aún recuerdas los dibujos del llamador?- se preguntó en voz alta.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta es que en una casa con más de 20 personas no hay momentos íntimos, y cuando Hermione salió por la puerta, Rose salió de debajo de la cama peguntándose que secreto había entre ellos dos.

* * *

Síiiiiii después de haberlo prometido y sé q no lo cumplí pq perdí mi libreta de apuntes en la que tenía todo ya hilado, la encontré tres días más tarde en casa de mis padres, me fui 2 días de fiesta… me lo merecía! XD y al final hoy pude terminarlo, no iba a ver nada de Dramione pero al final puse un pokillo para que Caroone no se me enfadara ^^

El poema que le señaló Rose a Scorpius fue este:

Poema de la Amistad

No puedo darte soluciones para todos los problemas de  
la vida, ni tengo respuestas para tus dudas o temores,  
pero puedo escucharte y compartirlo contigo.  
No puedo cambiar tu pasado ni tu futuro.  
Pero cuando me necesites estaré junto a ti.  
No puedo evitar que tropieces.  
Solamente puedo ofrecerte mi mano para que te sujetes  
y no caigas.  
Tus alegrías, tus triunfos y tus éxitos no son míos.  
Pero disfruto sinceramente cuando te veo feliz.  
No juzgo las decisiones que tomas en la vida.  
Me limito a apoyarte, a estimularte y a ayudarte si me  
lo pides.  
No puedo trazarte límites dentro de los cuales debes  
actuar, pero si te ofrezco el espacio necesario para  
crecer.  
No puedo evitar tus sufrimientos cuando alguna pena te  
parta el corazón, pero puedo llorar contigo y recoger  
los pedazos para armarlo de nuevo.  
No puedo decirte quien eres ni quien deberías ser.  
Solamente puedo quererte como eres y ser tu amigo.

Se lo dediqué a mi mejor amigo el pasado 14 de febrero, y aunque ahora no me hable este capítulo va por ti Titán, porque te hecho mucho menos.

Mineth


	8. Hielo y fuego

**Capitulo 8**

Hermione se bajaba del coche que recién había aparcado Harry. Unos pantalones negros con una blusa básica era su sobria vestimenta para el entierro.

Lucius aguantó hasta Agosto, el calor de Inglaterra había sido muy seco y las cosas se complicaron aún más, una parada cardio-respiratoria se lo había llevado. Su hija no había parado de llorar implorándoles que la dejaran ir a Malfoy Manor, pero Ron se había negado rotundamente alegando que ahí no pintaba nada ya que sólo era la amiga de su nieto. Hermione era mera observadora del berrinche de su hija y los gritos de su marido.

Pugnaba por mandar todo a la mierda e irse a consolar al heredero, se contenía, Merlín sabía cuánta sangre se había hecho mordiéndose el labio.

Después de varios improperios, Rose se encerró en su cuarto. Ron se obligó a sí mismo a desistir, cuando éste bajó al salón Hermione corrió a la habitación de su hija para limpiarle las lágrimas y consolarla.

- Es que papá no entiende que Scorpius me necesita. Está solo, su padre tiene que estar con papeleo.

- Hija… Rose cariño, soy tu madre y hay cosas que no se me escapan. Scorpius y tú… ¿están juntos?

- ¡Ay mamá! La historia se repite…- y se abrazó a ella llenándole la blusa de lágrimas, babas y mocos.

Hermione no pudo decir más, sus manos solo atendían involuntariamente a abrazar a su hija. Rose tendría que saber algo de su historia con Draco y recordó el sufrimiento que era estar con la persona que amas y que no te lo permitan.

- Rose, princesa, el momento más duro es cuando entierras a un familiar y te juro, así tu padre no me vuelva a hablar, que tú estarás acompañando a Prius.

Y ahí estaba, en el panteón familiar viendo como su hija aceleraba el paso y se ponía al lado de Scorpius. Vestía elegantemente, un vestido recto de cuello barco en azul oscuro y zapatos marrones. Saludó a Draco con un beso, Astoria con un abrazo y a Scorpius sólo le dio la mano y se quedó a su lado sin decir ni una sola palabra. Draco miró hacia atrás buscándola, tenía los ojos hinchados, la barba sin afeitar y estaba sin corbata. Se tocó la oreja y le sonrió de forma atrevida al darse cuenta de que llevaba los pendientes que él le había regalado, sonrió de vuelta al saber que él no tenía ni idea que desde que se los dio jamás se lo había quitado.

- El protocolo dice que tienes que dar el pésame Hermione.- Harry la empujó.- Albus, hijo, ven con nosotros.

Saludaron a la familia con un apretón de manos y fue evidente como Astoria miraba el contacto de ellos dos con un fruncimiento de labios y la barbilla bien arriba aún más si cabe cuando Hermione se deshizo en abrazos y besos hacia su hijo.

Escucharon toda la ceremonia, en el profeta sólo se había hecho una breve mención al fallecimiento de Lucius, aún así había bastante gente, unos cuantos a los que veinticinco años atrás alguna que otra maldición había tenido que esquivar. El funeral tocaba a su fin y se ofreció un ágape en la mansión.

Se disculpó de Harry que estaba entretenido hablando con algunos compañeros de trabajo y se fue al baño el cual estaba repleto y pensó en el de la planta superior. Se escabulló por las escaleras de servicio, después de tantos años se acordaba de esa casa. Cuando salió del baño pensó y si… ¿Y si le echaba un vistazo a la biblioteca? Caminó todo el pasillo hasta el fondo y empujó la puerta de doble hoja. Se detuvo mirando… descubrió algunos libros nuevos, les pasaba la mano por el lomo, los sacaba, les daba la vuelta…

- Lo que a ti te causa placer a mí me causa alergia.

Hermione dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta para buscarle

- Draco…

- Hacía 22 años que no me llamabas así.

- Siento lo de tu padre.

- No lo sientes, creo que ni yo mismo lo hago. Descansó y me ha hecho descansar a mí.

- No puedes hablar así, es tu padre….

- Un padre no te hace renunciar a lo que más quieres- dijo dando un paso hacia ella.

- Lo nuestro ya no iba bien.- dijo mareada por la cercanía.

- No seas infantil. No iba bien porque teníamos miedo de todo. El ahora no está Hermione.

Y en un segundo Draco estaba a pocos centímetros de Hermione. Se podían oler, invadían el espacio vital del otro. A Hermione le pitaban los oídos se le había contraído el estomago y le estaban dando fatigas. Empujó suavemente a Draco para poder coger un poco de aire.

- Acabas de enterrar a tu padre, tu hijo se ha quedado sin abuelo, tu madre y tu mujer te esperan.

- Sabes que llevo 20 años esperando alguna palabra tuya para dejar todo eso atrás.

- Yo nunca te lo he pedido.

- Lo sé.

- Yo estoy casada Draco, tengo dos hijos… no puedo dejar todo atrás.

- Con esa frase, me demuestras que te lo has planteado.

- ¡Claro!- Hermione puso sus manos frías en la cara de su interlocutor- Un millón de veces. Es imposible, no podemos a estas alturas volver a probar si podemos estar juntos. No somos adolescentes, tenemos obligaciones y responsabilidades. Está Scorpius, Astoria, Ron, Hugo y Rose.

- ¿Vamos a vivir nuestro amor a través de nuestros hijos?- preguntó bajando la mirada a esos labios entreabiertos.

- Eso parece, la historia se repite. Entre un Malfoy y una Granger siempre habrá tensión sexual.

- No dejaré que mi hijo sea tan imbécil como lo fui yo.

- Gracias. No quiero que ellos sufran por decisiones de sus padres. Adiós Draco y no te preocupes que eres un buen padre.

Hermione bajó sus manos y le dio la espalda, controlaba su respiración para no llorar y para no mandar todo a la mierda e irse a refugiar entre los brazos del rubio. Dos pasos dio hasta que un agarre en su mano fue tan fuerte para voltearla y que chocase con el pecho de Draco, el cual aprovechó para colocar las manos en la cintura y apoyar la su nariz en la de ella. Hermione se había olvidado de respirar, puntadas de expectación latían en su bajo vientre.

- ¿Cuántas veces más te tengo que decir que lo siento Hermione?

- Ninguna más, ambos fuimos culpables. Yo también lo siento.

Y ocurrió, después de veinte angustiosos años, Hermione pasó su lengua por sus labios y Draco se acercó a ella más no por querer sino por necesidad. Primero fue un roce suave, un tímido encuentro para comprobar que ninguno de los dos se quitaría. Hermione se agarró a la espalda de Malfoy y éste aprovechó para poner sus manos detrás de su cuello para así profundizar el beso. Un choque de hielo y fuego. Hielo porque ambos temblaban de puro miedo y fuego porque sus bocas anhelaban la del otro.

Se miraban a los ojos expectantes, sin romper el contacto visual, mientras sus bocas hablaban sin articular palabra, primero fue Draco quien cerró los ojos y Hermione tomó la iniciativa a la que la obligaba su corazón. El beso se volvió tórrido, agresivo, feroz, lujurioso, se separaban al poco para coger aire y volver a luchar con lenguas y saliva. No se explican como Draco chocó con una pared de libros, posó sus manos en el trasero de Hermione y la aupó. La desesperación se notaba en ambos, más en Draco por su creciente erección con la que Hermione sin darse cuenta hacía fricción. La biblioteca se había convertido en un testigo mudo de la anhelante relación que ellos sentían. Esta vez quien chocó con la estantería fue Hermione produciéndose un golpe sordo en su cabeza y un grito por su parte proveniente del creciente del golpe. Draco la soltó de inmediato.

- ¿Estás bien?

Hermione lo miró a la cara, vio sus labios hinchados, la cara roja, los ojos brillantes de deseo y bajó la mirada, para clavarla en el suelo, encontrándose con los pantalones abultados, queriéndose morir de vergüenza en ese momento. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos y Draco lo supo, pues un halo de terror cruzó esos ojos castaños y presintió que la había vuelto perder.

- Lo siento.

Fue lo único que dijo para marcharse corriendo.

La vio empujar la puerta y se restregó la cara con la mano despeinándose en el proceso.

- ¡Me cago en la puta!

Y un señor puñetazo vino a impactar con la sólida pared de la biblioteca haciendo que dos personas vieran el final de lo que para ellos había sido una película de terror.

* * *

Sabes eso de que a mayor tiempo dispones más vaga te vuelves… pues ala! Eso me ha pasado a mi. He estado procrastinando todos estos días, Mineth baja la mirada al suelo e implora perdón.. voy a la gasolinera a por cocacola, tabaco y frutos seco para escribir el siguiente capitulo ya! Besacos a todos

- Mineth


	9. 25 años despues

Hey! Dos capitulos en un día... ainss, se los debía por la demora. este es de total transición, casi casi no pasa nada así importante. Pero bueno, fue agradable escribirlo

**Capitulo 9**

Cuando Draco salió de la biblioteca maldiciendo, injuriando y soltando sapos y culebras por la boca por el daño que se había hecho, Scorpius tuvo la suficiente valentía de mirar a Rose que tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas.

- Rose….- está lo miró con los ojos más abiertos que un elfo doméstico.

- Prius… yo… tengo que con mi madre… creo… creo… que me necesita…- y conforme lo dijo salió corriendo detrás de su madre.

Scorpius miraba a la nada pensando en que había pasado, sus padres se querían, pero desde Navidad supo que había algo que se le ocultaba en pos de la familia de Rose. Veneraba la forma en que Rose había ido detrás de su madre, pero sabía que no podía hacer lo mismo con su padre, estaba apenado por la muerte de su abuelo y se había ido a la biblioteca a estar con Rose a solas, para poder llorar a gusto y alejarse de miradas condescendientes que la gente le otorgaba. Sólo habían estado solos quince minutos cuando la escena… a la cual no podía ponerle nombre, se desarrolló delante de ellos, medios ocultos en uno de los sillones de la sala. Conocía a su padre y en estos momentos no querría ver a nadie y seguramente se encontraba manteniendo un pulso con alguna botella de alcohol de las que escondía en su despacho. A su madre estaba descartado acudir, su marido le había ¿sido infiel? No estaba seguro, lo que había visto era más bien de una pareja de enamorado que hacía muchos años que no se veían, toda esa pasión… todo ese… ¿amor? Añoró no tener unos cuantos años más para poder dar cuenta también de alguna bebida que si bien no lo ayudara a olvidar por siempre sí que por algunos momentos se olvidara. Quizás Albus se quisiera quedar con él a distraerle y salió en su búsqueda.

**En los jardines**

Hermione caminaba tan deprisa que resultaba gracioso, levantaba la cabeza buscando al ojiverde, pero esté la encontró antes.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Sácame de aquí por favor…

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Por favor…- Hermione comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Albus! – este enseguida acudió a la llamada de su padre.- busca a Rose y espérenme aquí, ahora vengo a por ustedes.

Se aparecieron en casa de los Potter.

- ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te ocurre?- Hermione negó con la cabeza- ¿Tiene que ver con Malfoy?- asintió sin mirarle a los ojos.- ¿Te hizo algo?

Hermione comenzó a hipar pero negando con la cabeza.

- Tengo que ir a buscar a los niños, quédate aquí, no voy a avisar a Ron, pero me imagino que es lo que ha pasado, Hermione, ¡mírame! Te lo suplico, piénsate lo que vas a hacer. ¿Vas a estar bien si te dejo aquí?

Asintió y se recostó en el salón. En ese momento llegaron Ginny y Lily por la chimenea. Al ver la escena la pareja se quedó mirando, y fue la pequeña Lily la que fue hasta su tía, se sentó al lado de ella y le empezó a dar besitos.

- Quédate con ella Ginny, voy a por Rose y Albus.

Harry se desapareció.

**De vuelta a los jardines.**

Rose gritaba 'mamá' a pleno pulmón, con la cara roja del cansancio producido por la carrera, murmullos de desfachatez de las personas que empujaba y a las que le gritaba en el oído en un funeral, miradas reprobatorias pero ninguna como la de Narcissa.

- Cariño, estamos en el funeral de mi marido… ¿puedes ser más discreta?

- Lo siento señora, estoy buscando a mi madre… ¡MAMÁ!

Albus la cogió cuando estaba dispuesta a correr de nuevo, haciendo que ambos se cayeran al césped.

- Rose, relájate, tía se fue con mi padre, me dijo que ahora vendría a por nosotros.

Rose empezó a llorar en el suelo, parecía una muñeca de porcelana rota. Se aferró a Albus, que la levantó en peso.

- Mi madre me necesita, ¿Dónde está Harry? Quiero irme… me voy a aparecer...

- No, Rose, estás alterada… ahora vendrá mi padre, y nos llevará. Vamos a sentarnos.

Se sentaron en un banquito. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Scorpius.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa a Rose?

- No.

- ¿Y a la tía Hermione?

- Tampoco. Te iba a pedir que si te quedabas en mi casa hoy, para despejarme de esta mierda de día, pero viendo lo visto, creo que mejor no.

- ¿Estás loco? No quiero rollos familiares… yo me quedo contigo, necesito buenas dosis de Quiddicht.

Rose se rió, si, ella también lo necesitaba, pero sabía que su madre estaba mal, no se podía estar bien después de ver lo que ella había visto, así que los sentimientos de su madre serían como una olla a presión a punto de explotar. Harry llegó al cabo de unos momentos, y se llevó a Rose, dejando a Albus quedarse no sin antes decirle que estuviera pendiente por si ocurría alguna emergencia.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Harry, Hermione estaba durmiendo en el sillón abrazada a Lily. Ginny le había dado una poción para que se relajase, pero los cariños de la pequeña la habían dejado dormida.

- ¿Te ha contado algo Ginny?

- No. – dijo mirando significativamente a Rose.

- Rose, ¿tú sabes algo?

- Creo que sí, pero no puedo decirlo. Tengo que hablar con ella.

Ginny resopló y soltó alguna que otra palabrota, intuyendo lo que había ocurrido. Rose se sentó en el sillón a los pies de su madre y encendió la tele, dispuesta a aguantar hasta que su madre se despertara, era su hija, no le tenía que dar explicaciones a ella, pues sólo tenía 16 años, pero intuía que su madre necesitaba contarlo a alguien y su padre, estaba evidentemente descartado… ¿Qué había pasado? Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Harry y tía Ginny se ausentaban, seguramente para hablar sus impresiones en privado.

**En Malfoy Manor**

Astoria daba por perdido seguir buscando a su marido. Scorpius estaba con Albus recorriendo los jardines montados en escobas. Se encontraba sola, por primera vez se sentía de igual manera. Le habían contado como Granger le había pedido a Potter que la sacara de ahí entre lágrimas, como Rose buscaba a su madre a gritos, pensó que había sido una riña madre e hija, pero Draco había desaparecido. No se había mostrado muy apenado por la muerte de su padre, era algo que se veía venir, incluso Narcissa estaba tranquila, pero la duda se la estaba comiendo por dentro, sabía que si tenía que luchar por Draco con Hermione, ella ya podía empezar a hacer las maletas. Scorpius no sería ningún impedimento si Draco se quería separa de ella, para eso era ya grande y no necesitaba de sus padre.

- Narcissa, no encuentro a su hijo… dile que me voy a acostar, ha sido un día largo.

- ¿Draco no está? No te preocupes, acuéstate, yo no tardaré.

Narcissa se hizo la desentendida hasta que Astoria avanzó hasta el cuarto. Sabía que Draco se había enclaustrado, pero si su mujer no había dado con él y eso que llevaban casado más de dos décadas, se preguntó cuál sería la complicidad de ellos. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba su hijo, pero era su madre, era su obligación saberlo, más llevaba 27 años lidiando con las reacción de su hijo cuando de Hermione Granger se trataba. Bajó las escaleras, caminó a la derecha, contó tres puertas, abrió, un cuartucho hediondo le dio la bienvenida, siguió caminando dignamente, y abrió la puerta de la derecha. Ahí estaba. Reventando una botella vacía contra la pared.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Draco!

- Hola mamá.

- ¿Cuántas llevas?

- Dos… dos botellas.- dijo con una risilla.

- Hacía años que no bebías así. ¡Levántate!

- No… no puedo... jijijiji me caigo.

Narcissa agarró fuerte su mano, del grito que pegó su hijo la soltó y retrocedió tres pasos. Comprobó horrorizada que la mano empezaba a estar lila y tenía un tamaño desproporcionado.

- Draco, tienes la mano rota.- cogió su varita y empezó a hacer florituras.

- Mamá… papá era un cabrón, me destrozó la vida.

- Ya lo sé Draco… tu padre acaba de morir, no deberías hablar así.- dijo conteniéndose las lágrimas.

- Tu tampoco me salvaste.- sus ojos se oscurecieron y Narcissa empuñó con fuerza la varita por si su hijo se ponía agresivo, estaba borracho como una cuba.

- Por mucho que te hable ahora no te acordarás, así que si quieres hablamos mañana.

- No…

- Vi a Granger salir llorando de la casa. ¿Qué pasó?

- La besé madre…. Y me besó…. Es todo una mierda… ella está con la comadreja… yo con la pánfila esta… mi sitio está entre sus piernas mamá.

- ¡Por favor Draco! Habla bien hijo… que vulgar te has vuelto…

- Doble malta.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Yo la quise… y la quiero.

- ¿La quieres?

- Sí, a Astoria también, pero no hablemos de ella… no quiero verla.

- ¿A Astoria?

- No, a Granger… a ella sí la quiero. Tráela, le diré que se case conmigo.

- Ella ya está casada Draco.

Y aunque Narcissa sabía que su hijo mantenía dos conversaciones a la vez en su cabeza producidas por el alcohol, no se sorprendió cuando se aferró a ella y lloró como cuando era un niño, hipando y moqueando. Conjuró una cama y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas lanzó a su hijo hacia ésta, acunándolo luego y acariciándole el cabello, a los pocos minutos dormía profundamente a consecuencia del whiskey de fuego envejecido.

**Casa de los Potter**

Lily ya no descansaba con Hermione en el sillón, Harry la había cogido y llevado a su cuarto. Rose daba ligeras cabezadas esperando a que su madre se despertase, era ya de madrugada. Justo se le estaban cerrando los ojos de nuevo cuando su madre le tocó el brazo.

- Rose… ¿Qué haces aquí cariño?

- Esperarte mamá, papá y Hugo están en casa de los abuelos, ellos no saben nada del numerito que montaste en Malfoy Manor.

- Oh…

- Mamá, yo lo siento, pero yo estaba en la biblioteca… cuando… cuando… ya sabes...

- Oh... Rossie.- se tapó los ojos, le daba vergüenza mirar a su hija

- Te voy a hacer preguntas mami y me las vas a contestar, tengo derecho.

- No, no lo tienes, eres mi hija. Soy yo la que te tengo que cuidar. Además tu padre…

- A mi padre déjalo tranquilo, que por mí no se va a enterar. No te voy a hacer chantaje, pero creo que debería saber porque mi madre besa al padre de mi novio de una forma que jamás la he visto hacer con el hombre con el cual se casó.

- Estamos hablando de algo que pasó hace más de 25 años, Rose, es algo que no viene al caso.

- ¿Seguro mamá? Porque yo lo he visto 25 años después.

- Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

* * *

Yeka! Por fin sabremos que ocurrió entre estos dos... aunque ya se sabe mucho, sé que tardaré en subirlo porque me he vuelto una vaga. se que hay muchos bailes de fechas... pero estamos hablando de que herms y Draco tienen 41 años ya... así que salieron del colegio hace 24 años... pero claro tu no le vas a dar años exactos sino que normalmente redondeas. Pobre Ron... me da hasta penita y todo, buscaré un buen final para él. ¿alguien me ayuda? ^^ Besacos enormes...

Mineth


	10. Revelaciones

Nada de esto es mio, sigo pobre ^^ Siento enormemente la tardanza. Disfrútenlo aunque es un poco demasiado denso

* * *

**Capitulo 10. Revelaciones (primer parte)**

- El papá de Scorpius era mortífago, se alió con Voldemort y tú y papá están juntos desde que acabó la guerra. Si hace tanto de eso ya estabas con él cuando era un mortífago.

- Sí, casi al final de cuarto año ambos estudiábamos en la biblioteca, un día me encontré en mi mesa una pregunta de runas antiguas escrita por él. Le contesté como resolver el problema pero sin darle la solución. A los dos días le pregunté bajo el mismo método algo de pociones, así nos íbamos ayudando para los exámenes y deberes. Dos semanas después tomé la iniciativa de sentarme con él, la biblioteca solía estar vacía y ambos nos poníamos en el área de herbología, sabes que está oculta tras par de estanterías, así que tampoco es que nos pudieran ver. El último día de clase me citó en la biblioteca para hacerme una última pregunta, ya se habían terminados lo exámenes así que no tenía caso, Ginny me dijo que no fuera que seguro que era para hacerme alguna trastada, pues horas antes tus tíos, tu padre y yo lo habíamos aturdido con algunos hechizos por reírse de Harry por la muerte de Cedric y decir que Voldemort había vuelto, pero los Gryffindor somos valientes y fui. Me puse a ojear libros y esa fue la primera vez que lo sentí antes incluso de verlo. Inundaba toda la estancia. Se acercó a mí, me plantó un beso en los labios y se fue. Me dejó sin saber que hacer o que decir con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora que hasta me dolía y un cosquilleo en los labios que no se me iría hasta meses después. Durante todo el verano nos intercambiamos cartas sin preguntarnos cosas personales, hablamos de los profesores de Hogwarts y de poco más... banalidades Hubieron algunas semanas que no, que no recibí ninguna carta suya y yo dejé de mandárselas pues sabía que sus padres jamás le permitirían entablar cualquier tipo de relación con la clase de persona que ellos llamaban inferior y pensé que se había metido en algún problema. Cuando las cartas volvieron eran más frías mas duras, vacías y escuetas.

Ginny se sentó con su cuñada y su sobrina. Notaba que Hermione lo estaba pasando mal, sufría contando todo lo que no había contado nunca, se estaba liberando 24 años más tarde de su muro de hormigón. De lo que estaba contando ella apenas sabía nada hasta que Hermione se lo contó ese mismo verano.

**26 de Agosto de hace 26 años**

_Ginny la notaba inquieta desde que llegó a la Madriguera por el fin de verano y se dijo que no podía aguantar mas la pose de animalito asustado que Hermione tenía siempre porque acabaría dándole una soberana paliza para que espabilara. La divisó sentada en el sofá absorta en el libro que leía. respiró hondo y caminó hacia ella con paso decidido. le dio un golpe en la nuca para que dejara de leer._

_- Ouch!_

_- Tenemos que hablar- se sentó al lado suyo y le quitó el libro- Estás rara, todo te asusta y parece que andes llorando siempre._

_- Creo que me gusta alguien- dijo en un susurro.- Sé que es complicado._

_- Nada es complicado._

_- Ehmmmm, sí, esto sí. Te lo voy a contar... pero júrame que no vas a gritar ni a contárselo a nadie._

_Ginny se tocó el corazón solemnemente ávida de chismes._

_- Draco Malfoy me besó el último día de clase y me da que me gusta..._

_- ¿Y eso de que te gusta es científicamente comprobado o mera suposición personal?_

**Salón de casa de los Potter con Ginny, Hermione y Rose en el salón y Harry detrás de la puerta**.

- ¡Pero él era un mortífago! ¡Un asesino!

- No, eso no pasó hasta un año después, en el verano de quinto año aunque ya apuntaba maneras. No sé si recordarás la Brigada Inquisitorial- Ginny se rió- Draco formaba parte de ella y más de una vez no llevó hasta Umbrige para saber que era lo que estábamos haciendo. Lo que nadie sabía es que él y yo ya habíamos empezado algo más serio, éramos una especie de novios secretos, pues ya luchábamos en bandos contrarios. Nuestros encuentros eran en la sala de los menesteres y cuando nosotros la ocupábamos dando las clases del ejército de Dumbledore las discusiones entre nosotros aumentaban, pues yo no le decía que hacíamos allí y encima no podíamos pasar tiempo juntos. Llevábamos enfadados por los menos dos semanas cuando nos cogió a todos saliendo de la sala y nos llevó hasta Umbrige yo le dije que estábamos intentando ponernos en contacto con Dumbledore para hablar acerca de un "arma" que tenía previsto utilizar en contra del Ministerio. Draco tenía una expresión de avidez y codicia por saber pero no convenció a Umbridge de permitir que él o cualquier otro integrante del escuadrón la acompañara y fue conmigo y con Harry al Bosque. Cuando salimos miles de hechizos salieron en contra de él y sus amigotes. Nos vimos todos horas más tarde peleando con mortífagos y yo luchando contra mi suegro. Lo metieron en Azkaban.

- ¿Eras feliz con el?

- Mucho, fue mi primer amor, hicimos muchas cosas juntos, hubo muchas primeras veces en todo. Me reía muchísimo con él, era muy buen imitador de Severus Snape. Cuando dejábamos a un lado nuestros colores, nuestras ideologías y la intolerancia a nuestros amigos todo era perfecto que no fácil, ojo. Me lo pasaba muy bien y creo que quebranté más normas el primer año con él que en seis con tú tío y tu padre. No sé cuantas veces le robé la capa a tu tío.

- Él se daba cuenta Hermione - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.- pero nunca te dijo nada y te dejaba hacer. Harry no es bobo.

- ¡Oh!

Las tres rieron liberando tensión.

- ¿Qué era lo que mas te gustaba de él?

- La forma de mirarme, la fuerza que tenía para no dejar imponer mi ley. Me decía que `no´muchas veces, era él único que se atrevía a pagar las consecuencias. Teníamos una conexión que sin vernos o sin hablarnos sabía el estado de ánimo del otro. Sólo con la mirada nos lo decíamos todo, no hacía falta hablar, era bastante efectivo cuando estábamos rodeados de gente y los hechizos volaban y los insultos. Nos pedíamos perdón con la mirada. La adrenalina que sentía cuando estábamos haciendo algo que no se podía hacer, el tener que escondernos... era puro paraíso. Incluso cuando estábamos destrozado, cuando no podíamos más, abrazarnos era la solución, era como recargar baterías. Juntos era un estado de buen humor constante.

- ¿Que pasó cuando papá y Harry se enteraron?

Harry al otro lado de la puerta se dejó caer al piso, apoyando la cabeza en la pared y resopló. Él en ese tiempo con Voldermort alzándose de nuevo, vio bien que Hermione tuviera alguien con quien estar, que fuera un poco feliz y por eso se `dejaba robar´la capa y se lo ocultaba a Ron. Su mente viajó hasta el momento del que su sobrina había preguntado. Justo después de la muerte de Sirius.

**2 de Junio de hace 24 años**

_- Harry, Hermione no ha parado de llorar, deberíamos de ir a verla.- dijo Ron.- Llora más que tú y eso que no era su padrino._

_Harry asintió, cogió la escoba y subieron al dormitorio de ella, esquivando así el tobogán en el que se convertía la escalera._

_- Joder Harry, vuela más bajo, que me acabo de dar con el techo._

_- Agáchate._

_No hizo falta que tocaran, pues sabían que Hermione estaba sola. La encontraron abrazada a la almohada con los ojos llorosos y sonándose la nariz._

_- Herm... no nos gusta verte así, hace una semana de lo de Sirius, tranquilízate - Habló Ron, Harry sólo asintió escocía mucho hablar de Sirius._

_- No es sólo eso.- dijo incorporándose._

_- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Harry dolido porque no llorara sólo por Sirius._

_- Esto es una puta mierda... Bellatrix mató a su primo, ¡A su familia! Por no seguir la misma ideología que ella... ¿Hasta donde vamos a llegar? Sirius no cumplió la promesa que le había hecho a Harry y yo he mandado a mi suegro a Azkaban._

_- ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry_

_- ¿Que suegro? ¿Tu tienes suegro? ¿Harry sabías que Hermione tenía novio? ¿Y por qué lo has mandado a Azkaban? ¿Con quien estás?_

_- Con Draco, llevo un año con él.- dijo agarrando fuerte su varita._

_- ¿Draco? ¿Qué Draco?- preguntó Ron mirando alternativamente a sus amigos._

_- Malfoy...- Harry lo mencionó un susurro. Estaba quieto, rígido, con las manos en los bolsillos apretando fuerte los puños para no liarse a golpes con lo primero que pillara._

_- ¿Malfoy?- dijo Ron en un chillido muy agudo producto de la sorpresa.- ¡Malfoy! Estás con un puto mortífago de mierda, que su tía y su padre nos lanzaron maldiciones para matarnos y tu dándote besitos con semejante escoria de la sociedad. Nooooo.. como no nos ha hecho la vida imposible durante estos años, todavía vas tú y lo premias. ¡Joder Hermione! Eres la bruja mas inteligente del mundo y te vienes a liar con semejante hurón botador... ¡Tú no tienes vergüenza!_

_- Ron.. por favor.._

_- Ni por favor ni hostias Hermione, espero que él no supiera nada del ataque y que no le hayas pasado información._

_- No soy tan gilipollas, ni él me cuenta ni yo le cuento._

_- PUES NO ME SALE DEL CULO. ¡Ahora mismo lo dejas Hermione!_

_- Me quiere Ron...- dijo llorando de la histeria._

_- Que lo demuestre.- dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación y como tuvo que liberar su mano para abrir la puerta, primero le dio tremendo puñetazo a la puerta que sus nudillos aún estarán marcados._

Harry se miró la mano derecha sintiendo aún ese dolor y el corazón se le encogió. Odiaba esa etapa de su vida y procuraba dejarla en el olvido. Ron había dejado de hablarle y recordó también como junto a los gemelos se habían ensañado con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle el último día de clase y la mirada censuradora llena de pena de su mejor amiga. Eso le había dolido más que todo. Escuchó como Hermione le respondía a su hija un `no se lo tomaron muy bien´y el suspiro de Ginny ante esa escueta respuesta. Se revolvió el pelo como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso y pensó que con el tiempo todo se descubre, las mentiras más ocultas y las personas más falsas.

- ¿Dudaste alguna vez de él?

- Sí, ese verano tomó la marca, Voldemort lo reclutó ante el fallo de su familia. La primera vez que la vi me eché a llorar. Ese verano no nos vimos, dos meses separados, se había vuelto huraño y sus cartas habían perdido toda la humanidad que antes demostraba. Nos vimos en el baño de prefectos al segundo día, yo entré cuando él se estaba vistiendo. Fue uno de los peores días. Tus principios pesan, has estado cinco años luchando contra Voldemort y el chico al que amas tiene un horroroso tatuaje de una calavera engarzada en una serpiente en el brazo izquierdo. Se acercó a mí con el brazo en alto y me dijo `Si Granger, soy contra lo que tienes que luchar´ yo sólo pude abrazarlo y mientras ambos llorábamos sólo pudimos elaborar planes para cuando todo esto terminara. A veces hija por mucho que sea un capullo y un potencial asesino, tu mente te grite que te alejes pero tu corazón sólo te dice `quiérelo´. Tienes 15 años tus hormonas están revolucionadas, toman el control de ti y tú solo las tienes que dejar fluir. Desde el principio de curso Harry lo sospechaba no en vano Draco le había roto la nariz en el tren por haberle espiado. En una de las fiestas de Slughorn, Harry lo siguió para saber que intenciones tenía conmigo, pues ya llevábamos dos años juntos, pero la cosa se les fue de las manos a ambos, pues tu tío lo descubrió llorando en el baño de Myrte la Llorona y se batieron en duelo. Harry llegó a mi corriendo y sudando diciéndome que había visto a Malfoy tirado en los baños y nunca he corrido tanto en mi vida, cuando llegué resbalé en el suelo lleno de agua porque me faltaba el aliento y mi túnica se manchó de sangre, asustada pues Draco estaba agonizando rodeado de un charco de agua tintada con su sangre, le mandé un patronus a Snape y procedí a empezar a curarle las heridas, mientras el decía en susurros un no me dejes. Snape llegó en seguida y le hizo el contra hechizo. Harry y Ron tuvieron su demostración, de que el me quería, algunos meses después de haberlo pedido; yo me pasé la semana que el estuvo ingresado en la enfermería con él, el rumor se extendió y Draco no hizo nada para negarlo. Estábamos juntos y Hogwart lo sabía.

- ¿Alguien te dijo que rompieran?

- Sí, todos, unas... cuatrocientas veces al día, fuimos objetos de bromas, burlas y venganzas, pero tu padre, tus tíos y todos los que entendían y aceptaban luchaban con nosotros y al cabo de un tiempo dejaron de molestarnos. Pocos sabían que Draco tenía la misión de matar a Dumbledore, pues fue finalmente Snape quien lo hizo. Harry y Ron llegaron a reconocer que podía haber un cambio de bando por parte de Draco como finalmente lo hubo; aunque tarde.

- Tenían planes para cuando acabara la guerra, pero se separaron después de luchar tanto por salvar lo vuestro.

- Ninguno de los dos volvió al colegio para hacer séptimo yo me embarqué en una misión casi suicida con Harry y tu padre. Draco se quedó para cumplir las misiones que le mandaban los mortífagos. No nos enviamos cartas, fue como si se aplazara la relación, como un punto y a parte. Jamás obligamos al otro a dejar lo que tenía que hacer por obligación, era tabú pues sabíamos que era un punto de inflexión para empezar el calvario de discusiones. Perdimos todo el contacto duran te meses, hasta que los carroñeros nos capturaron y dimos a parar en el suelo de Malfoy Manor, no nos quiso identificar, pero a su familia ya habían llegado los rumores de que salíamos juntos, y su preciosa y carismática tía me cogió y me torturó delante de él para darle un escarmiento por las misiones que él había fallado, me marcó el brazo con `sangre sucia´para que él supiera que con mi sangre no se tenía que mezclar. A veces tienes que olvidar lo que sientes y recordar lo que mereces. Le perdone después de la guerra, cuando su familia desertó del lado oscuro, Narcissa ayudó a Harry y sólo Lucius pisó Azkaban, sabía que no me había defendido por su familia, para no recibir más crucios, para no ser mas veces torturados. ¿Pero como olvidar que él no se puede mezclar contigo cuando llevas tatuado en tu brazo´sangre sucia´? Le confesé que me había besado con tu padre el último día de la guerra y no dijo nada, absolutamente nada. Le conté que durante todo el tiempo que habíamos estado buscando los Horrocruxes había empezado a sentir algo Ron, pues él era lo correcto para mí, alguien que sabiendo todo lo que había sufrido estaba dispuesto a pelear y sobretodo a quererme. Ni siquiera me despedí, él había salido del juicio en el que lo habían juzgado. Pero cuando le di la espalda y me fui a meter en el ascensor, el gritó mi nombre y me giré, vi los ojos de Sirius en él, esos ojos acerados por el dolor, más oscuros que el mercurio líquido y casi brillantes por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, pero que no lo hacían pues la enseñanzas arraigadas se lo impedían. esperé que me dijera algo, pero nunca lo hizo, nada salió de su boca, pero sí de sus ojos.

- Mamá, está fatal que yo lo diga, y lo siento tía Ginni y tío Harry, que sé que estás escuchando detrás de la puerta; pero yo que tú me iba a buscarlo, es el amor de tu vida.

Le dio un beso de buenas noches a su madre, a su tía y a un Harry que había entrado al salón con la cabeza baja y las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto. Y dejó a su madre con los ojos más abiertos que un elfo domestico y boqueando como un pez

* * *

Volvii! serpentinas voladores confetisss aplausos.. jejeje me ha costado 4 meses escribir el capitulo... cuatro fatidicos meses en los que me he quedado sin ordenador, murió definitivamente y ando pidiendo portatiles prestados, en los que me enfrentaba a una hoja en blanco y me daban escalofrío, no sabía por donde empezar ni como plasmar todo... un caos mental que hacía que cada vez lo pospusiera más. Hasta que mi madre me pilló garabateando algo y le conté lo que hacía y me dijo: si hay personas que te leen no deberías de hacerles esperar tanto. y ya saben.. hay que hacerles caso a las madres... ^^

ASí que hermione fue la que dejó a Draco jijujijujijiu... y la pobre hija dejandole las cositas claras, este es la primera parte del capitulo, la segunda habrá conversaciones de mayores entre el escondido (harry), ahí espiando a las pobres muchachas pa enterarse de todo, que son 24 años de silencio y eso ahí te come la curiosidad. Y claro el pobre Ron a ver que dice de todo esto... ¿se lo contaran? muajuajaua se sabrá tranquilos, no tardaré tanto en actualizar como esta vez, que sí, que ha sido una eternidad, pero me voy par de días a Madrid de marcha y a desconectarme y cuando vuelva y recupere fuerzas me pongo con el prox capitulo. Lo juro solemnemente.

Dale al Go: si kieres hacerme un pokito feliz ^^


	11. Cambios

Creo que debería hablar antes del capitulo y no después. En el capitulo anterior dije que me iba de vacaciones a Madrid y desaparecí, no, no se alargaron ni me metieron en la carcel por armarla ni nada de eso. Me salió un trabajo en Suiza y me fui para allá cerca de tres meses, y me he mudado de ciudad... unos, mil kilómetros. Desde Gran Canaria a Ciudad Real, buen cambio ese, pero a veces es necesarios los cambios, y por éso, este capitulo se llama `Cambios´. Siento la tardanza y espero que me disculpen.

* * *

. Cambios

Harry entró en el salón y se sentó al lado de Hermione. Le tocó la rodilla y dejó su mano ahí. Se miraron a los ojos y vio en esos iris verdes: pena, abatimiento y cansancio.

- No me mires así Harry, por favor.

- Eres mi hermana, lo sabes. Cuando te casaste tuvimos una charla y te lo dije, que si no estabas segura no lo hicieras, que ibas a hacerte daño, pero llegaste al altar y te casaste. Siempre he estado ahí para cuando has flaqueado, nunca has escuchado una palabra de tus sentimientos a Malfoy ni un aliciente para que dejaras a Ron. Me demostraste que habías llegado a amarlo, has estado enamorada de Ron, has tenido dos hijos maravillosos pero desde Navidades no eres la misma.

- No, no lo soy. Algunos días antes de Navidad, Draco vino a mi despacho a agradecerme que dejáramos a Scorpius pasar las Navidades con nosotros. Me dijo que había pasado veinte años esperando a que yo volviese.

Harry resopló y Ginny la abrazó con ternura insuflándole ánimos.

- Herms, te lo he dicho muchas veces, si es algo que ya pasó, que lo tienes en el pasado, no deberías de pensar en él.

- Ya... pero esta tarde estaba en Malfoy Manor y me pilló espiando en la biblioteca. Nos besamos.- le dijo a Ginny.- ¿Sabes esos besos que dabas a los diecisiete que ahora te parecen escandalosos? Fue así. Algo que yo tenía dormido, latente en mi alma despertó. Tengo 41 años, una familia, unas responsabilidades, no puedo jugar a princesas y caballeros, tengo unas responsabilidades y sólo pienso en mandar a la mierda todo e irme con él. No sé porque hablo de esto con ustedes, son hermanos de Ron. Debe ser duro.

Harry se quitó las gafas y se presionó el puente de la nariz. Ginny se mantenía en silencio, pero la seguía abrazando.

- Me voy chicos, sé que lo tengo que hablar con alguien, pero no con ustedes.

- ¿Te vas a ir ahora?

- Sí, Ginny. Cualquier cosa con Rose avisen a Ron. No mientan por mi.

- ¿Te vas con Malfoy?

- No, Harry. Soy una mujer responsable y no le voy a hacer eso a Ron, le quiero al fin y al cabo.

- Pero no estás enamorada de él.

- No. Es evidente que no. He de dejar de mentirme, de mentirle, a todos. Tengo que hablar con él.

- Ten cuidado, por favor.

- No te preocupes.

Salió de la casa de sus amigos y caminó por Godric's Hollow sin rumbo durante un tiempo. Eran las dos de la mañana, no sabía a donde ir y no se le daba bien ahogar sus penas en el alcohol. Cogió su varita y desapareció.

* * *

El viento le azotaba el pelo y los altos trigales le obstaculizaban en paso. La luna estaba esplendida y le alumbraba el camino. Le pinchó el corazón acordarse de Remus. La casa para su constenacion estaba totalmente oscura y frenó sus pasos pues no quería molestar, pero su rosto se iluminó cuando vio encenderse la luz del salón. Caminó más deprisa, seguro que alguno de los gemelos. Su sorpresa fue mayuscula cuando a falta de unos tres metros, Luna le abrió la puerta vestida con un pijama de unicornios y en el pelo rábanos a modo de rulos.

- Luna, sé que es tarde, pero...

- ¿Qué es tarde Hermione? Una carta perdida hace 10 años cuando llega a su destino, es bien recibida, un beso despreciado hace tres segundos, es tarde para dar una segunda oportunidad.

La abrazó como si no hubiera mañana y se dió el lujo de llorar. Pasaron a la cocina y mientras Hermione seguía lloando Luna preparó té.

- ¿Hoy fue el entierro de Lucius, no?

- Sí.

- ¿Fuiste?

- Sí. Ya veo.

- ¿Qué pasó con Draco?

- Nos besamos.

Luna dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró sin ningún tipo de sentimientos en la mirada. Clara, esos ojos azules que sólo desprendían paz.

- Es duro saber cual es el espacio que te corresponde después de tantos años.

- ¿Cómo?

- La relación de Draco y tuya fue especial, entre ustedes hubo algo, siempre hubo algo y cualquiera que les conozca por separado, podía notar la diferencia cuando estaban juntos. Les separó una guerra no unos ideales, ni una doctrina, ni un Lucius cabreado, ni un Voldemort sin nariz y cejas. Hermione, fuiste tú la que te alejaste de él. Te casaste con el hombre que te correspondía por derecho natural no con tu alma gemela.

- ¡Luna!

- No, te casaste sin amor, pero te enamoraste de Ron después de un tiempo. Malfoy pasó a segundo plano y desde que Rose está con Scorpius no has parado de encontrarte con él. Llevas 16 años escondiéndote de Draco y cada vez se encuentran más. ¿Te crees que nadie supo tus noches enteras llorando? Tú lo apartaste de tu lado. Ese día, el del juicio Draco tenía listo el anillo de la familia para tí, le importaba una mierda tus besos con Ron, pero tu ya habías echo tu elección. La más fácil.

- Estar cansada de luchar no es escoger la opción fácil. ¿Cómo sabes lo del anillo?

- Draco me lo dijo, hemos mantenido el contacto todo este tiempo y sí Hermione, cogiste la solución fácil, porque ahora tienes que abandonar a Ron y no sabes por dónde empezar, porque él está casado, terminarás con un matrimonio que está tan acabado como el tuyo, porque tendrás que volver a luchar de nuevo, yo, hubiera luchado un poco más y ahora estaría tranquila.

Había ido a casa de Luna para desfogarse no para que le lavara la cara con verdades tan grandes como Dumbledore. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, histérica mas bien.

- ¿Qué hago Luna?

- Beberte el té que se te enfría.

- Desde Navidades noto a Ron distante. Nunca ha sido cariñoso ni detallista pero ahora ni un cumplido ni una palabra amable. Cada vez pasa más tiempo en Sortilegios Weasley ayudando a George con los pedidos y la tienda.

- Quizás así no sea tan difícil.

- ¿Tan difícil el qué?

- Separarse.

- ¿Y los niños?

- Los niños harán su vida el día de mañana. Llegará el momento en el que ellos no piensen en tí.

- Rose me dijo que me fuera con Draco.

- ¿Es que no lo ves Hermione? Hasta tu hija te bendice en la búsqueda de la felicidad. Lo estás pasando mal por gusto. Deja de ser tan correcta.

- No puedo.

- ¿Eres feliz así? A día de hoy, ¿lo eres?

- No, no sé... tal vez.

- ¿A que esperar para serlo?

- No tengo miedo de intentarlo otra vez, tengo miedo de volver a sufrir por la misma razón.

* * *

Hermione llegó a su casa cuando despuntaba el alba. Su hogar dormía. Todo estaba en perfecto silencio salvo por sus lágrimas escurridizas y sus sollozos. Su cabeza le daba latidos, se sentía idiota, un espejo le mostraba su rostro pálido, con unas ojeras casi azules y el pelo como su adolescencia. Se tocó el brazo marcado por Bellatrix preguntándose dónde quedaba ella en el mundo.

Comprendió que de su orgullo Gryffindor ya no quedaba nada, no era valiente, quizás nunca lo fue. Ir al lado de Harry Potter y cumplir su misión fue algo que ella no eligió, le vino dado y aguantó. Recordaba perfectamente el día que Draco dio su paso final para estar con ella. Ese 3 de Mayo de 1998 cuando desertó de las filas de los mortífagos; ¿y ella que había hecho? Darse besos con Ron. Había sido una miserable, lo había arruinado todo, hasta a ella misma.

Sus pensamientos se fueron cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Salió de la cocina con el corazón en un puño.

- Ron...

Ron había entrado y se había quedado del color de Nick Casi Decapitado cuando encontró a su mujer despierta y en casa.

- ¿No se supone que estabas en casa de Harry?

- ¿A qué viene ese tono de reproche? ¿Tú no estabas en La Madriguera?

- En parte.

- ¿En parte?

- No pensé que estuvieras aquí.

- ¡No me digas!

- ¿Qué coño te pasa Hermione? Tú tampoco estabas donde se suponía que tenías que estar. Mis opiniones aquí no cuentan. Dejas que Rose se vaya con ese rubito sabiendo que no me gusta, luego tu vas corriendo a consolar a Malfoy... ¿y yo? ¿Dónde me quedo en toda la historia?

- Respira Ron... es el novio de tu hija ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

- ¿Y Malfoy?

- ¡Se le acaba de morir su padre!

- ¿Y tuviste que comprobar si estaba muy triste para consolarlo, no?

- ¿Qué insinúas Ronald?

- Nada Hermione, nada.

Se escabulló del salón rumbo a otra parte, pero Hermione no le dejó.

- Lo siento Ron, se que hace meses que estoy despistada y no te he tratado como debería. He estado absorta en otros temas. Lo siento de verdad, las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ahora.

Se acercó a él, pero Ron retrocedía a cada avance de su mujer.

- No Hermione, no será diferente ni por tu lado ni por el mio. Te conozco y sé cuando flaqueas en tu intento de amarme, llevas tiempo así. Te he dejado vivir tu vida durante un año, que es desde que estás ausente, pero ¿sabes qué? Ha habido alguien todo este tiempo, alguien que me ha conquistado poco a poco, sin que me diera cuenta, me ha demostrado cosas que no tienes ni idea. ¿Sabes lo que es darte cuenta de que tu mujer es una extraña? Que todo el futuro perfecto y maravilloso que se había construido se ha desvanecido, que no existe. No está. ¿Qué nos une Hermione? Sólo Rose y Hugo.

- ¿Me estás dejando?

- Eso es lo mejor de todo. No hay nada que dejar pues hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo no tenemos nada.

- Me has sido infiel...

- ¿Estás segura? No dudo que no me quieras, pero como amigo no como tu esposo. Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es así.

- Sí Ron, todo lo que me has dicho es cierto, pero no deja de dolerme.

- Te duele por la rutina porque ya se acabó. Me voy Hermione. Mañana hablamos cuando hayamos descansado.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, agarrandola por la cintura y se fue.

Podía mentirle a todo el mundo menos a ella, sí, se sentía triste, pero aliviada. Todo lo que había dicho Ron era cierto, ¿desde cuando se había convertido en un adulto? Las soluciones llegaban a ella de forma inesperada y no dejó de pensar en Lucius, que un vez muerto, ella estaba encontrado paz. Se sintió mal por pensar así de una persona fallecida que dejaba dolor a algunas personas. Comprendió ahora que él no había tenido culpa de su ruptura hacia mas de 20 años con Draco, pero sí que le resultaba más fácil escudarse en eso. Mañana sería otro día, quizás con un poco de más sol que hoy.

* * *

Sí, capitulo terminado despues de tanto tiempo, escrito enteramente en Suiza... mi capitulo extranjero XDXD mira que ha viajado la libreta de apuntes. Gracias por estar ahí y mis mas sinceras disculpas

No sé si abrá dedazos o algo, pq en cuanto lo he terminado lo he subido. Mañana lo corregiré, y algunos capitulos anteriores que si que hay algunos fallitos.


End file.
